1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internet protocol television (IPTV) receiver, and more particularly, to an IPTV receiver and a method for controlling an application for applying video filters in video contents that are being played.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Related art broadcast receivers received broadcast signals from a broadcasting medium, such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable, thereby providing the broadcast signals to users. Recently, however, IPTV services enabling the reception and transmission of broadcast signals in IP packets via internet protocol (IP) are being actively provided. Unlike other broadcasting media, such IPTV services are free from all geographical limitations. More specifically, once a user is connected to an internet protocol (IP), the user may be provided with the requested IPTV services. However, in the related art broadcast receivers, the settings for video filters that have already been provided were uniformly (or equally) applied for all video contents, which eventually lead to problems of not being able to fully reflect the individuality of each video content, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.